The Dragon And His Taming Of The Nine-Tailed Slut
by Sandkings321
Summary: In which Rasmus the Half-Demon Dragonborn launch his plans of obtaining the sexy humanoid Bijuu Kurama The Kyuubi no Kitsune into his dirty little submissive breeding slut, stealing her from her lover, Naruto Uzumaki.


**The Dragon And His Taming Of the Nine-Tailed Slut (Elder Scrolls/Naruto)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto or Elder Scrolls as they belong to their owner, Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, Bethesda Game Studios and Bethesda Softworks. Please support the official release.

* * *

**Summary**

In which Rasmus the Half-Demon Dragonborn launch his plans of obtaining the sexy humanoid Bijuu Kurama The Kyuubi no Kitsune into his dirty little submissive breeding slut, stealing her from her lover, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Theme**

Maledom, Rough Sex, Brainwashing, Mind-Break, NTR, Cheating, Degradation, Humiliation, Slutification, Musk Play, Breedplay, Stomach Deformation, Huge Breasts, Big Ass

* * *

**The Dragon And His Taming Of the Nine-Tailed Slut**

**Chapter One: The Dragon And His Taming Of the Nine-Tailed Slut Fox (Fem!Kyuubi)**

* * *

Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie, the Last Dragonborn and Half-Demon, approached the door to the humble home, with a smile on his lips. The medium-sized traditional Japanese house's beautiful, pleasing, and simple to look at.

He enters the parameters of the house and, without hesitation or worry about the seals that surround the house, entered the home without a single care about them. Not like _these_ seals are going to stop him from achieving the objective that is inside the house here.

He uses his chakra detection ability to locate the immensely powerful chakra that is beyond the mere power of even the most powerful of humans. The demodragon follows the chakra energy down until it leads him to the living room where the source of the immense raw power is located.

Kurahime Uzumaki-Ōtsutsuki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Oldest of the Bijuu.

As soon, his eyes were on her. He grins in rapacious glee and aura of excitement around him. He wants nothing more than to abandon his plans and act on his instinct. Still, he was extremely cautious in his approach to her as a _single_ misstep toward her can't lead to failure of his cunning, meticulous plans. As he enters the living room and announces himself to her with a courteous tone that was made to be calm and diplomatic to most people

"Hello, there, My Lady. My name's Rasmus Shadewalker-Reyrie of Tamriel. And despite my bulldozing through the seals. I am not here looking for a fight with ya'."

The woman whirls around the moment he spoke up, a Bijūdama in appearing in one her hand, and he finds himself immediately assessing how can take down the female with minimal damage to him and the area around him. Force of habits, and a moment later, he's looked away from Bijūdama to stare at the tall, beautiful woman who's holding it.

She's stunning, to say the least. She has long, wavy crimson red hair, bright amber eyes with black slit pupils, whisker-like marks on her cheeks the same as Naruto, smooth golden caramel skin giving her an exotic appearance. She had an incredibly voluptuous body, with enormous breasts, broad hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. There were big, nine rust orange fox tails behind her.

She wore a simple crimson kimono with a black sash tied loosely around her waist. Which helped exposed much of her skin, particularly her long legs and gigantic bust.

As soon she laid her eyes on him, her face flushes. He internally smirks with delight at that reaction of hers. This means his plan is going so well. More than he thought it would, which's a good thing for him.

With a smug roguish grin on his lips. He raises a single hand and slowly lowing it. And the Nine-Tailed kitsune absentmindedly follow his gesture as the Bijūdama gradually dispelled away.

"W-who are you...and how did you get past the seal?" She spoke softly with a slight stammer in her very soft-majestic voice.

He didn't answer right now as he cautiously approaches her. Not that he's going to turn the table or anything like that if he gets close enough.

There's no need for that… the moment redhead beauty chose not to blast him...he already won this little confrontation and that his devious plan is a massive success.

"Yeah. I'll answer ya' question of yours in the meantime. How about we sit down and talk. Would do that for me, sweetheart?"

The flush grows more pronounced as he gets closer still. The beautiful kitsune woman bites her lower lip and fidgets in a way that causes her absolutely gorgeous chest to jiggle within her kimono dress.

His cock thickens in his denim pants, and he had to resist the urge to growl in honest delight.

"I-I…"

"It's a simple request, sweetheart, nothing more than me and you sitting down and me telling you my reason for being here with ya." He said. As he stares deep into her eyes, letting her look at his deep blazing eyes and his cocky, charismatic smile.

A shudder runs the female humanoid Bijuu, and anger and annoyance etched on her face. But only for a moment as lust and desire took over thanks to him. Her passion and indignation and rage fade away to that of lust and desire and arousal, thanks to him getting more closer and closer to her.

"I...yes. I suppose that's the best course of action." She agrees to the man's fairly decent suggestion. As Kurahime lick her suddenly dry lips, she stares at Rasmus and gives a rare smile to him.

Which, the dracodemon returned back with a smile of his, though the smile is less warm and friendly but more dark and devious as the devil himself. As her reply was the answer, he was looking for.

All according to plan...

After a few minutes of _'talking'_ to the cambion. It was almost a relief to be now kneeling between the muscular legs, exposing melons as Kurahime holds the massive manhood in her petite hands. Looking at his member with lustful awe and worship in her bright amber eyes. This cock before her was enormous, far thicker than her lover. Then again, he was average in size and girth, as small as this man pinkie finger and even that is considerably thicker and longer than his meager member.

Putting aside Naruto member to the side. Leaning forward, the buxom redhead wastes no more of the powerful, handsome man's time from her introspection. Opening as wide as she can, Kurahime took in his before her in her hand and swallows it

down, inch by inch.

And she had no need for gag reflex or air due to her physiology as a humanoid charka entity. This means she can take all of the members into her throat without much trouble. And she couldn't be happier at this as she wants this man massive throbbing member to be pleased with her deep-throating blowjob.

"GAGKH! GAGKH! GAGKH!"

"Fuck yeah, take it, you stupid vixen slut! Take it, you stupid bitchwhore! Take it!"

A sharp burst of pleasure runs through her wet, soaking, pussy that is leaking at an extraordinary rate as her thick thighs squirming together from the man dark degrading words toward her.

"GAGKH! GAGHK! GAGHK!"

"Damn slut. You are a fucking joy to have. I bet you never show off your slutty side to ya' boyfriend of yer'?"

She only half heard him as she too busy getting high off his thick masculine musk. Turning her into that of a bitch, fat jiggling tits bounce, jiggle from her bobbing her head up and down on his member in a rough, rapid pace, numbing honeypot.

Until eventually enough, he let out a rough, guttural moan out of his mouth, and he grabs hold of the kitsune head and _**shoves **_all 20-inches of rugged demonic cock-meat and cumming a thick, wave of creamy, syrupy cum inside her gullet and filling her stomach with nothing but his cum.

Kurahime took all of the cum without problem in her end as she gulps load after load into her mouth. Still, some did explode out of the edge of her mouth and nose, making an utter mess of both her face and her tits as he pulls out, his cock fully hard.

Exhaling mouthful of air (and breathing in his potent musk), the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox stares at her new lover with dazed in her gorgeous amber eyes as wait for his next action.

With a big self-satisfied smile that graced his rough lips. He stood up and grab hold of the kitsune shoulder. Without warning from him, teleport them into the bedroom where Kurahime and Naruto had slept. Both of their clothes were gone, showing off his fit muscular physique and her alluring buxom figure.

Rasmus quickly put her into a 'Mating Press.' that was made for pure breeding rather than romantic love as he sides his entire length into her wet cunt. Kurahime's firm nipples prodded his hairy chest as he pounds her a hard and fast. As he snarls in lust as his bestial side was taking over his mind making him focus on taming this exceptional bitch until she submits to him.

And submits she did as her entire being's acknowledged him as her Mate and alpha who was superior to her inferior beta male lover. The kitsune woman kisses him in a profoundly. Showing her absolute submission and affection toward the man who put her in her natural place, beneath her and taking his cock and takes his hot, virile seed.

Both of them had fuck it each for quite a while and even switch position with him fucking her behind in a primal and rough 'Doggystyle.' Until both of them felt the imminent coming.

And she welcomes it as she desires the hot semen from her alpha mate as she bounces her shapely posterior against the thick, powerful cock. Kurahime pussy squeezed tight around his cock as it throbbed within her. A geyser of cum shot into her, coating

her walls like he had coated her throat. The semen shot along her walls, and even into her womb as Kurahime's.

Breathing harshly as she felt utter drain from the sex with the dracodemon man. This would be the moment where Naruto would be too drained and tired to continue on with her and would have gone to sleep, and she would be left dissatisfied by the end of it.

However, Rasmus wasn't like Naruto at all as she felt his _**still hard cock inside her**_ and him speaking up his deep-toned voice.

"I hope that you're not done yet, fox bitch. Because I am just getting warm up." As he smacks her ass with his firm, rough hands that cause her to mewl in wanton lust and need, his words filled her with nothing but passion and arousal.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

Kurahime fixed her hair in the mirror, smiling at her reflection as she looked at herself. She looked good. She smiled at her appearance before she felt her body under the skimpy crimson lingerie and the collar around her neck.

Her Alpha Mate's liked it when she wore her collar, and she too loves it as she felt it his right to place a collar on to show that he owns her body and mind and that he can do whatever he, please.

She stroked her body all over her body as she stood up and strut her way over to her Mate until she looks over her phone. Taking time to look at it, Naruto. He was calling her, but she was content with ignoring the call.

She got way more important things to do then with that pathetic beta male who she barely calls a boyfriend these days.

"Who that, pet?" He asked in a light, amused tone as he raised a brow at her.

She turned off her phone and toss it to the side as she looks at her Mate's with a sultry smirk and heavy hooded eyes.

"Nobody important, my _Mate's. _Just a minor annoyance_." _As she resumes her strut and climbs on top of her well-built well-hung studly Mate's and grind her pussy on his hard member.

Both of them were content on ignoring the buzz of Kurahime phone. As moans filled the room along with the sound of flesh against flesh reverberating the room until the next day.

* * *

And...scene. I hope that you love this one. This is the first time that somebody asks for commissioned a story with my OC Rasmus Shadewalker because I honestly never thought people would ask for it but I am not complaining about it.

Anyway If you want a commission from. Email me the detail, the length of the story, etc.

Signed Sandkings321


End file.
